


A Study in Radiation

by MKwitch



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Original Work, The Colour Out of Space - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen, The Colour Out of Space - Freeform, radiation, ”space colour”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: A small humorous short story based loosely on the short story ‘The Colour from Out of Space’.





	A Study in Radiation

(Camera pans over a farm; the grass is wilted, the trees are strange and gnarled, and the well in the center is glowing brightly)  
Reporter: So, the meteor fell directly into the well?  
Farmer: Yep! It's in all our water now!  
Reporter: Fascinating! So, do you think that this radiation will affect the plants and animals around here?  
Farmer: The what now?  
Reporter: The radiation.  
Farmer: You mean the colour from space? The colour that no man is able to see?  
Reporter: It's green.  
Farmer: What do you mean, 'it's green'? It is an unknowable colour from beyond the stars!  
Reporter: Actually, now that I look at it closer, it's more of a turquoise-y green.  
Farmer: It's not green! It's a space-colour!  
Reporter: Alrighty. Well, do you think that the 'space-colour' is going to affect your crops?  
Farmer: It's already done that! Our harvest is better than ever!  
(Farmer hands reporter a large glowing green apple)  
Reporter: Wow, that does NOT look healthy at all! Are you sure we should be standing this close to the source of the radiation?  
Farmer: I've lived here my whole life! My kids drink from that well daily, and no mysterious, other-worldly colour is gonna stop us from living our lives!  
Reporter: I, uh, I'm pretty sure that drinking this stuff isn't healthy. Are you sure you haven't got radiation poisoning?  
Farmer: Me and my family are one hundred percent okay! There is absolutely no possible way that that stuff is going to make us move away!  
(Camera cuts to a woman glowing green, sort of melty-looking)  
Farmer's Wife: Honey, I think that this might not be the best place to raise a family. Little Billy fell in the well yesterday, and he's not doing too well.  
(Camera cuts to shot of the well, with a child-sized skeleton propped up against it)  
Farmer's Wife: I'm also not feeling so great myself.  
(An eyeball falls out of her head, the entire right side of her face is goop)  
Farmer: See, there's not a thing wrong with my family! Perfectly safe place to grow crops!  
(Reporter looks directly into the camera)  
Reporter: And that concludes our special on the localized effects of space radiation! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get checked out by a doctor!  
(Screen fades to black, only leaving a faint halo of green light around the outline of the reporter)


End file.
